Her greatest weakness
by StrawberryGirl21
Summary: She thought she knew him, but then she was turned and hated him or so she thought, but when his life was in danger she knew he was her greatest weakness...Klaroline :) I'm not really good at summaries, my first story ever ;) Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello to all of you :) This is my first story ever, so please don't be harsh ;) I'm sorry for bad English but it's not my native language. I hope you'll like it.**

"Oh, come on!" girl practically shouted at her car.

Caroline Forbes was one of the most popular girls in school: captain of cheerleaders, straight-A student and well, when she was throwing a party...let's just say, everyone begged her for invitation. As a president of student body she had to attend a lot of meetings and from one she was now coming back home.

In two days there will be Valentine's Day and they were planning on doing kind of festival to raise some money for swimming team. They were doing the usual: selling cupcakes in heart shapes, selling flowers and of course kissing booth. Caroline didn't want it but majority was for yes so she had to agree on that. They also wanted her to sit in that booth, but as a president she had to make sure that all of organized things will work – thank God for that...

So, there she was standing in the middle of a street, that now was empty, with no sign of any living soul, freezing because her car battery was dead.

"Please, just this time" girl pleaded her car as if it was some stubborn child.

She pull out her phone to call one of her friends for help, but when she saw black screen she groaned "Seriously?! Why this has to happen right now, in this place? Just perfect...and why am I even talking to myself?"

Just then she saw in her rear-view mirror dim lights approaching her. 'Oh thank God, I'm saved!' she thought to herself and quickly got out of her car.

Black jeep stopped near her and someone got out of the car. What Caroline saw was man, and as he was getting closer she found out it was very, I mean very handsome man, like model or actor or something like that.

He was tall, his dirty blond hair was a little messy but it looked like they couldn't go other way. He was well build, from what Caroline was seeing, but something about him just wasn't right...wait! It's February, it's still winter and all he was wearing was a t-shirt with some band name and black leather jacket, for God's sake he was most likely freezing.

"Umm...hi" Caroline greeted, "I'm sorry for bothering you, but my car battery is dead as well as my phone..."

"Well hello you" Caroline heard strong British accent 'could he be more perfect...' Caroline thought, she was sucker for this accent, it was all because of James Bong movies...

"Will you help me?" Caroline asked.

"Of course I will help a damsel in distress" he gave her smile which showed all of his perfect white teeth. "I'm Nik by the way" he extended his hand.

"I'm Caroline" she grabbed it and quickly let go because of electric shock she felt running through her hand.

"I think you must be new here, I haven't seen you before" Caroline said, starting a small-talk while Nik was working on her car.

"Yes, me and my family moved here just a couple days ago" he replied with mysterious smile.

"What brings you here? To Mystic Falls?" she asked.

"Well...actually my family lived here once, so we decided to move back for some time, into quiet, peaceful place.

"Oh, so you won't be disappointed" Caroline said w mustered smile "this place is really quiet and boring I must say."

"You think so?"

"I know so, I was born and raised here. My mom's a sheriff, so we weren't traveling much until..." Caroline stopped, she almost told this stranger half of her story, how she gained her trust so easily? She wasn't the one to tell every person she met story of her life.

"Please, continue" Nik seemed interested.

"I'm sorry, it's really late and honestly I'm tired a little bit, it's been a long day...besides I'm probably boring you" Caroline smiled nervous.

"No, quite opposite I must say, but I understand, you're tired" Nik replied with small smile. "Your car is ready to go."

"Thank you very much for your help, I owe you"

"It was nothing and finally I met someone from town" he winked at her. "So I guess, I'll see you around."

Nik started walking off.

"Once again, thank you" Caroline said really loud.

Then she got in her car and drove home, the only thing she could think of was guy with messy dirty blond hair in t-shirt and leather jacket.

**AN: Sooo...what do you think? I know it's short, but I hope you liked it :) **

**Reviews would be nice but I'm not pushing anything ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: In my story Klaus is original and hybrid, as well as his family. Caroline is human, well at least for now ;)**

**I hope you'll like it :)**

Caroline woke up next day feeling tired, she didn't know why but something told her that she should wear scarf or turtleneck to school, well it a little windy that day, so she didn't mind but her neck was hurting a little...and weird thing was that for the first time in her life Caroline hasn't remembered one single thing from last night, even getting into bed, like she was unconscious or something...but since she had so much work to do before Valentine's Day, she decided not to worry about it, at least not now.

She quickly showered, did make up and dressed herself. She was wearing white turtleneck, light brown skirt and brown leather boots. She hopped into her car and drove to school. On her way she thought again about last night. Will she see Nik again? He said she will and well she wanted to...

Caroline get out of her car and was woken up from her daydreaming by two girls greeting her – Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert, Caroline two best friends.

'Hey Care' Elena greeted her cheerfully.

'I assume that date with Stefan last night went good?' Caroline asked wiggling her eyebrows.

'Oh, shut up!' Elena was grinning.

Elena Gilbert was tall, skinny brunette, before accident her parents died in, she was the most popular girl in school. After that night, when her parents died she wasn't the same, full of energy and joy girl. She was constantly sad. Caroline and Bonnie were sick worrying about her, but right now everything was starting to change for good. She now was dating one of the hottest guys in school – Stefan Salvatore – who had also beautiful inside. He was kind and caring, and Caroline was sure, he truly loved Elena. He was there for her and Caroline couldn't been more happier for them. Sure, she felt little jealous – Stefan was great person, but girl knew – that Salvatore brother wasn't for her. On her mind was the other of brothers – Damon. He was even hotter than Stefan and kind of a bad boy.

Damon Salvatore came to Mystic Falls couple weeks after Stefan and of course, he laid his eyes on Elena, but she was already madly in love with Stefan. Then Damon wanted to get the second beauty – Caroline. But she wasn't that easy, okay maybe she went on a couple „dates" with Damon (they were actually making-out very often) but she didn't wanted to invite him to her bed, at least not yet. And now she was actually truly happy she hadn't gone that far with Salvatore. Her mind drifted to blue-green-eyed blond she met last night...

'Care...Caroline!' Elena was saying something to her. 'Earth to Forbes!'

'Huh? What is it?' she asked.

'Are you coming? Class starts in five minutes. If we don't go right now, we'll be late' brunette said.

'Oh yeah, sure let's go.'

'What was on your mind?' Bonnie asked.

'It was nothing' she smiled sheepishly.

'Ohh I know that look Care' said Bonnie. 'Something happened and you have tell us what!'

'Really it's nothing, I'm just worried about this whole Valentine's Day thing. I hope it'll all work out, swimming team really needs that money' Caroline lied smoothly. She even faked worried expression, don't get her wrong, she was concerned about swimming team funds, but she also knew that at last night meeting they planned everything perfectly, in every tiny detail.

'Oh don't give me that crap Caroline!' Bonnie whispered angrily. The class started already.

'Bonnie Bennett watch your mouth' Caroline faked another, this time, shocked expression.

'Shh, be quiet' someone shushed them.

'Fine, I'll get you after school' Bonnie muttered to herself.

Bonnie Bennett was a kind of girl that you don't want to mess with. She might be shorter than Caroline or Elena but, what you might not know, she was the feisty one. Let's just say, when Bonnie something wanted, Bonnie usually get that. And now she was determined to got information from Caroline.

Classes ended two hours ago and Bonnie was waiting for Caroline, she had great excuse. This morning Elena was her ride but right now she was driving off parking lot with her boyfriend behind the wheel. Couple wanted to give Bonnie ride but she wanted to talk to Caroline and now was great opportunity.

'Hey Care' Bonnie greeted her friend.

'Bonnie?' said surprised Caroline. 'What are you doing here?'

'Oh, I had...I had some questions about upcoming test from U.S. History and since Elena was my ride...' Bonnie trailed off.

'She left you here?'

'No...well I knew you were still at school, so I thought I'd ask you to give me ride?' Bonnie asked Caroline hopefully. She of course could call someone to pick her from school, but she really wanted to talk to Caroline.

'Ummm...yeah, sure Bonnie' Caroline sounded unsure. She knew Bonnie was up to something. 'But first we need to go to supermarket, okay?'

'Okay' Bonnie smiled. She'll have more time to ask Caroline some questions about earlier.

'Sooo' Bonnie started. They were in car already 'Were you thinking about Damon Salvatore?'

'What? When?' Caroline asked.

'Earlier that day...I told you Care, he wasn't a good guy-'

'Nooo, of course not' Caroline quickly interrupted. 'I'm sooo over him. You were right Bonnie, he might be a good kisser, but well...he's a douche.'

Bonnie smiled a little at that statement. She was glad her friend wasn't feeling anything deep for him and that she probably won't be seeing that guy again. When Bonnie met him, she kind of sensed from him this wrong, dark aura. He seriously wasn't a good guy and especially not for one of her best friends. But still if not him, then about what Caroline was thinking all day? Bonnie knew that it was good, correct great news she wasn't thinking about Salvatore guy, but just two days ago she was practically head over heals for him and now Caroline was so easily giving up on him? Bonnie knew she was missing something and now she was more determined to get some answers from blond girl sitting next to her in a car.

'So if you weren't thinking about him, then what was it?' Bonnie asked again.

'More like who was it' Caroline muttered to herself. 'I already told you Bonnie. I'm worrying about Valentine's Day, everything is on my shoulders, and because of that now we're going to grocery story, to buy some things other student body members haven't thought about' Caroline seemed little annoyed.

'But-' Bonnie started again.

'No buts Bonnie! I told you: I'm worrying about tomorrow, that's all. Can we please change topic?'

Bonnie promised to herself, she won't give up so easily, but for now, she'll let it go.

'Ahhh, we're finally here!' Caroline felt relief, now she only have to buy what she need, give Bonnie ride home and she'll be free. This interrogation started on lunch period and didn't stopped since now. Frankly, she was really tired right now with all this lying to her friends. Of course she'll tell them about Nik, but not now, not yet. She first had to know him a little better...

They grabbed almost everything Caroline needed and were going to pay for it when someone started calling Caroline by her name.

'Caroline!' she heard familiar voice with strong British accent calling her.

„Oh shit!" she thought to herself.

**AN: Hope you liked it ;)**

**A little, very little cliffhanger, cause I think you all know who Bonnie and Caroline met.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm soooo sorry guys for not updating...don't hate me...all I can say is that it wasn't entirely my fault...**

**Right now I hope you'll guys like it :) **

„Hello Caroline" Nik smiled brightly seeing girl.

„Hi" she replied feeling slightly uncomfortable. She surely wanted to see him again but not at this particular moment.

„Hi, I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline's best friend. And you are?" Bonnie introduced herself eyeing Nik suspiciously.

„I'm Nik Mikaelson, also Caroline's friend" he smiled slightly.

Bonnie didn't liked this guy at all. Yeah, she was being judgmental but she felt the same thing when she met Damon, and well...she was right, wasn't she? Caroline had lately bad luck in meeting new guys.

„So what is bringing such beautiful ladies here tonight?" Nik asked, trying to ease tension.

„We're doing some shopping, what else you can do here?" Bonnie snapped at Nik.

„Bonnie" Caroline's eyes widened. „Sorry, she's not like that at all."

„It's okay Caroline" Nik smiled reassuringly.

„We have to go" Bonnie started dragging Caroline from Nik.

„Ahh...there you are brother" another man with dark hair approached three. He seemed older than Nik but few inches shorter, he was maybe in his late twenties, probably twenty-eight.

„And you are...?" Bonnie asked again, sensing something was wrong...

„Oh please forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Elijah, it's nice meeting you."

„He's my brother" Nik interrupted.

„Oh, so this is family you were talking about?" Caroline asked.

„You were talking about us my dearest brother?" Elijah was faking smile and sounded...angry?

„We'll discuss this at home, brother" Nik was also slightly mad. „Well you have to excuse us, ladies. Good night" he forced smile and then they left in silence.

„That was weird" Caroline said.

„Not only last part was weird, everything was weird Care" Bonnie said. „You really know this guy or he was just hitting on you?"

„Umm, technically I do know him, but not well" she answered. „He helped me last with car."

„So, it was him you were thinking of today?"

„Yeah..." Caroline sighed.

„A-ha! I knew it!" Bonnie said proudly. „I knew you weren't thinking about tomorrow."

„Oh my gosh Bonnie! I have to get back to school! I need to prepare everything!"

„Wait, so it wasn't just excuse to get rid of me" brunette asked.

„No, of course not. Bonnie I could easily get you off my back. I don't need some lame excuse."

„Fine, fine...gee why are you so mad?"

„I'm not mad, I just...I have to get back to school and decorate it...and then I have to finish baking my part of cupcakes" Caroline was rambling.

„Hey Care relax" Bonnie smiled. „I'll help you."

„Really?" Caroline asked hopefully „you don't have to. I can handle it myself."

„Care I want to help you."

„Are you sure?"

„Positive" Bonnie smiled.

„Great! So let's go to school" Caroline got new energy to do things.

„But...I have one condition" Bonnie smirked.

„What? I'll do anything."

„You have to tell me everything about this stranger from grocery store" girls were now in car heading back to school.

„You won't have it easy on me, will you" Caroline asked.

„Not a chance" Bonnie was smiling slyly.

„I hate you Bonnie Bennett."

„Oh I know you love me" she replied grinning.

Girls stopped on parking lot, headed to school and now started decorating hallways with red, white and pink balloons

„All I know about his is that his name's Nik, he recently moved here to Mystic Falls with family and that his family was once living here."

„And that brunette that came?" Bonnie asked.

„Well apparently he's his brother and as you heard his name's Elijah" Caroline replied. „That's all I know."

„And how you two met?"

„I told you already: he was helping me with car. Yesterday when I was coming back from student body meeting my car battery went off so as my phone. He helped me and then I went home. End of story."

„Okay...so, what do you think about him?" Bonnie asked. She didn't wanted to tell Caroline about her bad predictions, well at least not yet „do you like him?"

„Bonnie I barely know him. He must be nice guy, I mean he helped total stranger, right?"

„You forget beautiful" Bonnie winked.

„Finally! We did it!" Bonnie said happily. They've been hooking balloons for two hours already.

„Thank you Bonnie. What would I do without you" Caroline smiled gratefully. „Now, let's go home."

All hallways were decorated with balloons Posters about cupcakes sale and kissing booth were hanging everywhere. It looked really good and Caroline was satisfied with work that she and Bonnie have done.

Next day Caroline woke up early, ready for her challenge – being in charge of practically everything that was going on at school because of Valentine's Day.

She came to school early wanting to check everything twice before classes. Kissing booth was ready, boxes full of delicious cupcakes were ready to sell. 'Everything is going to be perfect' she thought to herself.

Hmmm, let's just day fate had slightly different plans for Caroline bringing new girl to school that particular day.

First time she showed up on U.S. History interrupting Mr Saltzman's lecture about Lincoln's Assassination.

„As you already know one of the persons that was involved in Abraham Lincoln's assassination was-"

„John Wilkes Booth" girl interrupted teacher. She was stunning – long, blonde hair, big blue eyes, slim figure „sorry for interrupting."

'She doesn't look like she's sorry' Caroline thought.

„They gave me this" she took paper and handed to Saltzman.

„All right-"

„Rebekah" girl faked sweet smile.

„Rebekah please take free sit right behind Mr Salvatore."

Caroline saw that every guy in class was looking at new girl with awe, well almost every. Stefan Salvatore had worried expression.

„Hi Stefan" Rebekah whispered smiling sweetly (this time for real).

„What are you doing here?" Stefan's voice was harsh.

„Oh come on, don't be like that. Did you miss me?"

_Stefan knows new girl?_ - Caroline sent text to Elena.

_Idk, I'll ask him later_ – Elena replied.

It was now after 3rd period and Caroline was in good mood. Everything in school was going well. So far almost all of cupcakes were sold, same goes with flowers. And kissing booth? Kissing booth was their biggest success.

Huge line of guys was forming in front of it. Caroline was grinning – she didn't expected this to be such a hit! And when she came closer to the booth her grin instantly faded away. In booth was sitting no other person than Rebekah.

„Oh hell no!" Caroline quickly get through the crowd. „Hi you're new girl, right?" Caroline asked with too much sugar in her voice, „what are you doing here?"

„Oh, I'm raising funds for swimming team, don't you see?" Rebekah asked her as if she was five year old girl.

„But sweetie" Caroline said last word with much venom, „you were not assigned to this place. You are not supposed to be here. Where's Lucy?"

„She needed to take a break, besides no one was here when I came, and now look at all those boys" she smirked. „Thank God I was here, because you wouldn't get that much money."

Caroline didn't wanted to cause a scene so she just let it go.

„Fine you can stay and..." Caroline smiled wide and fake, „thanks for your help."

„Ugh...I hate this new girl – Caroline was closing her locker. Last class was about to start and then she'll be free to go home and get some rest.

„Soo...speaking of new people..." Elena trailed. „Bonnie told me about that mysterious guy"

„Well that was expected" Caroline muttered.

„So, spill!"

„Bonnie probably already told you everything I know about him. I met him twice, he's just new in town."

„You better tell me what is about this girl, Rebekah and your boyfriend? What Stefan said?" Caroline asked changing subject.

„I don't know...he only said that she was an old friend and that he didn't know she was coming to Mystic Falls."

„Maybe it's true..."

„No Care, something's wrong. I feel like he's hiding something from me" Elena had worried expression.

„Sorry to say that, but maybe you're overreacting?" Caroline suggested.

„Well, I actually hope so-" then Caroline heard loud 'thump' – Elena landed on her butt and there was standing very angry girl. That girl unfortunately was...Rebekah.

„Watch where you go!" Rebekah said, „oh, it's you. I saw you talking to Stefan."

„I'm his girlfriend, so I think it's normal thing to do: talk to your boyfriend" Elena mustered a smile.

„Will see how long he'll stay with you" Rebekah said with venom in her voice. „I don't actually know what he sees in you...you are just plain human being and ahhh!"

„Ooops sorry" Caroline poured very cold slushie on Rebekah's shirt. „I'm sometimes very clumsy..."

„You bitch!" Rebekah was furious.

„Rebekah! Watch your mouth" voice of principal Jones was heard. „Both of you in my office, now!"

„Well, now I'm screwed" Caroline sighed.

„Wait! Principal Jones, it wasn't Caroline's fault, it was me and-"

„Fine, Gilbert" principal interrupted „you're going with them."

Three of girls were now sitting in front of Mr Jones desk.

„Miss Mikaelson" he said to Rebekah. „I know it's your first day here, but you have to obey to rules we have here.

„Of course principal Jones, I'll do my best" Rebekah smiled sweetly. „Can I go now to clean myself?"

„Yes, you're dismissed" principal smiled gently. „As for you ladies...Caroline I must say, I'm disappointed, I expected better behavior from you...and miss Gilbert – you are also good student, I don't know why-"

„Rebekah provoked us" Elena said. „It wasn't entirely our fault."

„Girls, Rebekah Mikaelson is new here. She came to Mystic Falls one week ago with family. Please try and show her some hospitality in school. Especially you miss Forbes" Jones looked directly at Caroline. „She just wants to make friends...Now, because situation like this – it's for the first time, I'll let you go without any consequences, but only this time!" He warned them. „Now, get back to class."

„Whew...that was close" said Elena with relief. „But I still don't like that new girl."

„Wait! Did he just said Mikaelson? Rebekah Mikaelson?" Caroline asked suddenly.

„Yeah, I think so...why?"

„Because Mikaelson is also Nik's last name..." Caroline stopped as she realized one thing.

Now she had bad, I mean really bad relations with someone that was most likely related to Nik. She was right earlier – she was screwed.

**AN: So...how was it? Care to share some thoughts ;)? I'll do my best and update as soon as I can ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey to all of you :) sooo here it is ;) Enjoy :)**

„How was school today, my dear brother? Boring as usual?" Damon smirked „I don't get it, why are you doing this Stefan...I mean you can easily be with your precious Elena without-"

„Actually Damon, something really weird happened today" Stefan said.

„Will you enlighten me?"

„Rebekah happened..."

„Rebekah as in your blond-psycho-ex-from-twenties Rebekah?" Damon asked amused.

„Yeah...and I think Elena was..."

„What? Jealous? Dude, she's a teenager, they're all jealous about something...besides I think it's not your biggest problem..." Damon was now serious.

„Why? What do you mean?" Stefan asked concerned.

„Well, I kinda saw Elijah today" Damon said quietly.

„And you are telling me this now?!" Stefan was pissed.

„Well, for my defense, I thought it wasn't him, last time we checked he was in coffin, _daggered_!" Damon emphasized last word.

„Apparently he's not as dead as we thought" Stefan said „I just hope that only two of them got back in town..."

„Do you think Klaus would let them come alone?" Damon was skeptic. _Klaus _is key word. He remembered when Stefan was famous, but definitely not in a good way. „The Ripper" that's exactly what they called him. Sure Stefan, that was feeding on human blood was fun until he starts acting all crazy and is ripping people's heads off. And truthfully, although he wouldn't admit it publicly, right now Damon preferred Stefan feeding on some bunnies and squirrels. „Are you afraid of him?"

„Actually, no" Stefan answered. „Honestly I'm more concerned about his younger that I know he has."

„Klaus has another brother?"

„He has 2 more brothers – one is younger, the other one is the eldest of family."

„I thought Elijah was the eldest?" Damon said shocked.

„Well, you were wrong... and knowing Klaus I think that if Elijah and Rebekah are walking freely in Mystic Falls we'll probably see rest of Mikaelson's family quick enough..."

„So what do we do now?" elder brother asked.

„We can only wait."

Damon headed off to his room when Stefan called him again.

„And Damon, one more thing."

„What is it Stefan? Another lecture from you?" Damon mocked.

„No, it's more like a warning" Stefan was serious.

„Warning?" Damon was genuinely curious.

„Oh don't play innocent. I saw her today. It's my last warning Damon: stop feeding on Caroline" Stefan growled.

„Whoa, slow down brother. Someone ate too much bunnies" Damon joked, but seeing his brother's serious face, he added „Fine, fine I'll leave her."

'I'll leave blondie only if that's what I want to do' Damon thought to himself and went to his bedroom.

„Ugh! I hate this town!" Rebekah entered Mikaelson's mansion as if she was a tank.

„It looks like our dear little sister is back from school." Elijah stated. He and Klaus were sitting in living room: Elijah sitting on a sofa reading book and on the other end of room, by a fireplace was sitting Klaus in armchair sketching in his notepad.

„From her entrance I assume she's not really happy" Klaus smirked.

„Please remind me Nik, why did we came here again?" Rebekah was now standing in room holding hands on her hips, furiously tapping her right foot. „Nik? I'm waiting!"

„Well, isn't it obvious? The fact that we lived here once and it's our home after all?" Klaus asked, but his sister knew something was up. „Besides you were just a tag along." Klaus added smiling slightly.

„Tag along?! You said, either I can come here with both of you or you'll bring me here in a coffin, stabbed!" Rebekah exclaimed.

„I think you are overreacting dear sis- whoa! What happened to you?" Klaus brought his eyes from his notepad and looked at his sister for the first time.

Her blond hair were sticking in every possible direction, part of them were colored by some red-ish thing, that was also on her white shirt creating big stain.

„It was some blond bimbo and her _friend_" Rebekah said viciously. „Another time I'll teach them not to make angry a vamp-"

„Rebekah!" Elijah's sharp voice interrupted her. „What did we told you when we came here? To not reveal our identity! We want to pretend being humans as long as we can."

„In other words, my dearest sister, do something reckless and I'll stab you again and put you in that coffin, again" Klaus added.

„So what? I'm suppose to stay calm and do nothing?" Rebekah cried, disbelief in her voice.

„Yes!" brothers said in unison.

„But what if they provoke me again?" Rebekah whined.

„Oh, for once, be honest with yourself" Klaus cried. „You're always the one provoking everybody! I'm sure you said something mean to those poor girls."

„That is soo not true Nik! Elijah tell him!"

„Well, I'm sorry sister, but on that one I have to agree with Niklaus, you can be pretty bitchy sometimes." He tried very hard not to laugh at her.

„Ahh... Both of you are impossible!" Rebekah threw her hands in the air and storm out of the room to clean herself. All she heard was her brothers bursting in laugh downstairs.

Next morning Caroline again felt weird. She hasn't remembered any of last night. It was like a blackout or something, but it was as almost someone told her not to worry about it, like it was something normal and she did nothing but accepted that fact and right now she had more important thing to do – she wanted to start fresh with Rebekah – Nik's relative. Or at least she will try to.

Principal's words from yesterday echoed in her head: _"Rebekah Mikaelson is new here. Please try and show her some hospitality in school. Especially you miss Forbes."_

She thought that maybe her olive branch to Rebekah could be upcoming dance. After all Rebekah, either Caroline wanted to admit it or not, helped raise much more money sitting in that kissing booth. Maybe she would like to as well help with organizing dance. Yes, that was Caroline's goal for today – try to get on girl's good side.

She pulled her car on a parking lot in front of school and saw Nik's sister immediately. 'Well I haven't thought my opportunity to come this quick but...' Caroline thought little worried but instantly encouraging herself to be nice to Rebekah. She got out of her car and approached blond.

"Hi, we weren't introduced properly I'm Caroline Forbes" Caroline but on her best smile and extended her hand for Rebekah to take.

"Ugh, yeah...you are the one that ruined my hair and clothes yesterday" Rebekah greeted through her teeth.

"I'm really sorry about that" Caroline said trying to sound sincere, but deep down she knew Rebekah deserved that cold smoothie on her head. "Can we try and have a fresh start?"

"Will see about that...What do you want?" Rebekah eyed her suspiciously.

"What makes you think I want something?" Caroline was already in her defensive mode.

"You wouldn't came up to me just to chit-chat or say sorry" Rebekah stated. "You're not that kind of girl."

"What makes you think you know something about me?"

"Let's just say, I have experience..." Rebekah said smugly. "So enough with that. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask if you want to help with organizing upcoming dance?" Caroline asked. "You are new here, I assumed this will help you make friends and adapt here faster."

"Oh, so you want my help now? Yesterday you tried to throw me out of that kissing booth."

"Yeah...I'm sorry about that too. It turned out you helped us raise more money and for this I have to thank you" Caroline mustered a smile.

"I'll think about your offer" Rebekah said and with that walk into school leaving Caroline alone in parking lot.

"Niklaus what exactly do you think you're doing?" Elijah asked his brother curiously because of a scene he saw in front of him.

Chaos – that's how Elijah would describe it. Klaus was standing behind desk, murmuring to himself, writing something and sketching from time to time, papers flying around him, everything almost at vampire speed. He paused for a moment.

"Huh?"

"I said, what are you doing here?" Elijah asked again.

"Planning" Klaus answered simply, his eyes never leaving papers in front of him.

"Oh, you mean scheming" Elijah said knowingly.

"No, planning."

"Fine Niklaus, call it whatever you like, but I must say I'm disappointed" Elijah said last part quieter.

"Disappointed? Of what?" Klaus asked curious. Elijah got his attention now.

"You, my brother."

"Me?! Why?!" Klaus asked shocked and offended. He was behaving properly, at least now. "I mean, yeah, usually my actions aren't scoring me good points in your eyes...but right now? What did I do?"

"Because you are scheming Niklaus!" Elijah accused his younger sibling.

"Planning" Klaus automatically corrected him.

"We're here what? 2 weeks now and you are already sche-" he saw look on Klaus' face and said "fine, 'planning'" making air quotes with his fingers.

"Elijah, seriously...do you really think that low of me?" He cried. When Elijah opened his mouth to answer Klaus quickly added. "Don't answer that question!"

"Then what are you doing?" Elijah asked again not believing in his brother's good intentions.

"I told you, I'm planning" Elijah wanted to interrupt him "to renovate our house." Klaus added smugly.

"What?" Elijah asked incredulously.

"I want to change something in our house" he answered simply.

"Then why you didn't tell me that right away?" Elijah's voice was raising.

"Oh Elijah, you know how I love our little games... So, what color do you want your bedroom to be?" Klaus asked amused.

Elijah sighed "Our sister was right, you are impossible."

"And what is SHE doing here?" Bonnie asked eyeing suspiciously Rebekah.

"Oh, I invited her here. What? Maybe she'll help." Caroline said looking carefully at Bonnie that right now had shocked expression painted on her face. "I'm sorry Bonnie, it's just-"

"I think it's great idea." Elena said.

"What?" It was now Caroline's turn to be puzzled.

"Well, we can try and be civil towards her, maybe she's a good person and if not... Don't you know famous Sun Tzu's quote?" Elena asked.

"Know your enemy" Caroline answered.

"Exactly" Elena winked at two girls and started approaching certain blond in other corner of a classroom.

"So you decided to join?" Caroline asked with slight smile.

"Well I'm still debating it... I'll stay today to see what you have in mind..."

"Take a seat, because we'll be starting soon" Elena joined conversation.

"Gilbert" Rebekah said with venom. "Not with your boyfriend? You better watch him carefully or someone might took him from you" she warned brunette.

"What are you trying to say Rebekah?"

"Nothing, just... I'll give you good advice – watch your back Elena" Rebekah stressed last word.

"What is your problem blondie?" Bonnie spatted.

"Let it go Bonnie" Elena tried to calm her down.

"You know what Rebekah? I'll give you my own advice – don't mess with Elena or Stefan in that case or you'll regret it." Bonnie warned.

"Oh, I'm soo scared right now" Rebekah mocked.

"You better be."

"Come on Bonnie, we have to take our sits." Elena dragged Bonnie to chairs on the other side of classroom.

Then Caroline stepped forward and opened meeting of an upcoming dance committee. As she spoke her eyes landed from time to time on Rebekah who had smug expression. Caroline knew already she won't like that girl.

When meeting ended girls were heading to parking lot.

"Oh crap!" Elena muttered. "I forgot something from my locker, you go to the car and wait for me, I'll be there in a minute."

When Elena walked across the hallway she heard familiar voice.

"I don't remember you being so nice _Katherine_."

**AN: I hope you'll like it :)**


End file.
